


Seperti Gagak, Matamu Menyala Menikmati Dosa

by kenzeira



Series: #30DaySmutChallenge [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, alternative universe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 13:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Burung gagak itu tidur terlalu lama. Akaashi mencoba membangunkannya. [#kurooakaweek - day 1: strangers]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu milik Haruichi Furudate. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang didapat dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Kuroo selalu melihatnya; lelaki itu.

Akaashi.

Dengan pakaian yang rapi membalut tubuh tingginya, rambut yang disisir ke samping serta senyuman ramah tak biasa—seakan menjelma menjadi manusia yang sama sekali lain, lelaki itu melayani pelanggan sebagaimana seorang pelayan; menawarkan menu makanan yang sedang promosi, atau minuman baru atau apa saja, apa saja termasuk senyum manis di bibirnya—siapapun tentu akan terpana. Sebab, walau bagaimanapun, Akaashi tidak diciptakan untuk selalu tersenyum seperti itu, tidak bagi Kuroo. Dan seperti seharusnya, para pelanggan hanya datang untuk mendapatkan senyum dari Akaashi.

Kalau boleh jujur, Kuroo tidak mengenalnya. Akaashi. Ia hanya kebetulan mengetahui sedikit tentang lelaki itu—mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak bakal diketahui oleh pelanggan lain, terutama perempuan-perempuan bergincu tebal dengan parfum menyengat itu. Mula-mula, ia juga tidak peduli pada kehidupan si pelayan di luar restoran (bukankah yang demikian itu sungguhlah tidak penting?). Namun, setelah mengetahui kebenaran, ia jadi bertanya-tanya sebetulnya motif kedatangannya ke restoran itu buat apa—bahkan ketika perutnya tidak berbunyi, ia tetap datang dan memesan apa pun (dalam keadaan ini, ia mampu mengawasi diam-diam).

Seperti seorang penguntit. Dan Akaashi (dengan amat sangat) tentu sudah mengetahui makna akan keberadaan Kuroo di sana; duduk seorang diri, menikmati secangkir kopi dengan mata yang tak henti mengikuti ke mana si pelayan pergi. Seolah tak peduli, Akaashi tetap bersikap sebagaimana biasanya; melayani, melayani, melayani dengan senyuman hangat yang mampu membuat siapa saja ikut tersenyum ketika melihatnya (pengecualian untuk Kuroo).

“Kopi hitam, seperti biasa?”

“Ya.”

Bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda keraguan dalam intonasi suaranya. Kuroo seketika langsung berpikir bahwa lelaki ini memiliki sekian wajah yang tersembunyi rapat-rapat di balik tarikan senyumnya. Siapapun akan terjerat, terlebih dengan wajah seperti itu; yang betapa tampan dan manis dan sensual dan luar biasa menarik. Tidak hanya perempuan, lelaki juga bakal ikut terjerat tanpa ampun. Begitu pula dirinya (yang sungguh tidak ingin ia akui).

Kopi terhidang di atas meja setelah lima menit berselang. Uap panas mengepul samar-samar. Kuroo mengaduk ragu, seakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokan—entah apa, barangkali kata; kata-kata yang mampet tak mampu ia ucapkan dengan benar (kata-kata itu seolah kembali tertelan, tak mampu keluar walau hanya sepatah saja). Akaashi berlalu menuju meja lain. Ia selalu kehilangan momentum. Akhirnya, hari itu, seperti biasa, ia menghabiskan secangkir kopi hitam sendirian di meja paling pojok sambil tak henti merenungkan ketololan.

Sialnya, bibir Akaashi yang tersenyum terus terbayang-bayang, mengganggu pikiran. Bibir itu pulalah yang membungkus rakus kemaluan lelaki lain pada suatu ketika, suatu malam, di sebuah bar kecil yang tersembunyi dari gemerlap kota.

**.**

**.**

Akaashi selalu melihatnya; lelaki itu.

Kuroo.

Dengan kemeja berbalut jas dan dasi yang rapi serta rambut yang sedikit berantakan (entah sengaja atau tidak, seperti gaya rambut seseorang yang baru bangun tidur—atau justru gaya rambut itu merupakan gaya andalannya dalam menggaet sekian wanita di bar kecil remang-remang ini, seperti apa yang seringkali dilakukan Bokuto mengenai tatanan rambutnya juga warnanya yang nyentrik, datang dan pergi untuk minum-minum, berdansa-dansi, mabuk kepayahan hingga berakhir di ranjang entah wanita jalang yang mana). Walau Akaashi tidak mencium bau itu pada diri Kuroo; bau seorang pecundang yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara meniduri wanita.

Kuroo adalah seorang pelanggan yang kerap kali datang ke restoran, memesan makanan apa saja yang dirasa mampu menaikkan suasana hatinya. Namun, akhir-akhir ini lelaki itu tidak lagi memesan makanan dan kedatangannya terjadi lebih sering. Hanya secangkir kopi hitam dan Kuroo akan duduk selama lebih dari dua jam, memandanginya dengan sorot mata tak terdefinisi. Akaashi tak ingin berprasangka, namun kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk tetap muncul memenuhi kepala. Hingga pada akhirnya ia tahu apa yang menjadi jawabannya:

Pertemuan tak terduga di bar kecil pinggiran kota—Bar Luween.

Mula-mula ia tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki itu, ia baru menyadari ketika Bokuto berbisik di telinganya, bertanya mengenai eksistensi Kuroo yang mencurigakan (terus-menerus memandang ke arah mereka, sejak sekian hari lalu). Akaashi langsung tahu bahwa lelaki tersebut adalah lelaki yang kerap kali mampir ke restoran tempatnya bekerja. Lelaki itu, yang dengan santai menikmati segelas bir bulan, sambil tak henti menatap ke arahnya (juga sambil mendengarkan racauan wanita yang bekerja sebagai bartender sekaligus pelacur di sana), membuat bulu-bulu halus di sekitar tengkuk Akaashi meremang.

“Dia terus melihat ke arahmu akhir-akhir ini.”

“Sejak kapan kau menyadarinya, Bokuto-san?”

“Sabtu lalu, ketika kau dan aku selesai dengan urusan kelamin.”

Sabtu lalu ia menghisap milik Bokuto di bilik toilet (merupakan hal lumrah, tidak hanya mereka, tapi orang lain juga sering melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan di toilet bar kecil itu demi untuk menuntaskan ereksi—tanpa peduli laki-laki dengan laki-laki). Akaashi langsung menyadarinya, mengapa lelaki itu tak henti memandanginya di restoran (serta berhenti memesan makanan, frekuensi kedatangan yang juga meningkat). Kuroo sudah tentu melihatnya melakukan sesuatu pada kemaluan Bokuto—dan, betapa sialan, sudah berapa pria yang ia puaskan dengan mulutnya selama seminggu terakhir?

Tapi Akaashi mencoba abai, hari demi hari. Ia membiarkan Kuroo memandanginya tanpa henti, juga membiarkan lelaki itu tahu apa saja yang dilakukannya di luar restoran. Semakin lama, ia jadi hafal kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Kuroo; dimulai dari cara memegang gelas, merokok serta melangkah pergi tanpa kata. Ia juga mengetahui nama lelaki itu dari si wanita bartender. Kuroo Tetsuro. Entah kenapa terdengar agak suram—barangkali karena mengingatkannya pada hitam pekatnya malam tanpa bintang, bulan dan cahaya lampu.

(Malam suram ketika akhirnya ia menyadari, ia telah kehilangan segalanya).

Dan malam itu, ketika Akaashi sudah merasa muak pada dunia beserta manusia-manusia yang menyertainya, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah Kuroo—Kuroo memandangnya sedikit terkejut, seolah tak menyangka ia bakal menghampiri tanpa basa-basi—lantas bertanya dengan nada menggoda, seperti apa yang biasa ia lakukan pada pria lain yang keluar-masuk bar kecil ini.

“Kau mau aku menghisapmu?”

**.**

**.**

Kemaluan Kuroo tidak bisa berdiri.

Kuroo sudah menyadarinya sejak lama, daging yang mengerut di antara pahanya itu tidak lagi mampu berdiri gagah, tidak meski ia telah menyaksikan sekian film biru—dari level sedang hingga berat (menggunakan berbagai alat-alat, menyiksa, dan entah apa), tidak pula meski ia mengurutnya dengan sabar—bahkan jika itu dilakukan oleh seorang perempuan yang dibayarnya. Burung kecil itu tetap tidur. Menolak bangun.

Ia sempat merasa depresi. Segala cara telah dilakukannya demi membangunkan si burung. Namun semuanya sia-sia, tidak ada perubahan berarti. Sekian tahun, akhirnya Kuroo menyerah dan menerima takdir; mungkin sudah jalannya ia tidak bakal tahu bagaimana nikmatnya bersanggama (serta memiliki keturunan yang tidak akan pernah didapatkannya). Kuroo sudah terbiasa, lambat-laun.

Tapi Akaashi mengubah segalanya. Lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang ingin sekali ia tiduri (bagaimana bisa ia menidurinya kalau kemaluannya saja tidur?). Dengan perasaan tak menentu, seolah membiarkannya tahu, Akaashi terus saja melahap batang-batang keras milik pria lain silih berganti di bilik toilet bar kecil itu. Akaashi sengaja mempertontonkannya melalui celah lubang toilet—serta desahannya yang agak keras, entah dengan alasan apa. Senyuman ramah yang biasa menghiasi bibir lelaki itu kini lenyap tak bersisa (meski keesokan harinya senyum itu kembali terpatri di sana, berbanding terbalik dengan situasi malam ketika langit pekat menjadi penguasa). Pada malam hari, di bar kecil yang tersembunyi dari gemerlap kota, bibir Akaashi berubah semakin merah, agak basah dan tidak lagi tersenyum ramah.

Senyum Akaashi tidak lagi sama. Senyum itu adalah senyum seorang penipu yang telah menjatuhkan banyak lelaki sebagai korbannya. Sensual. Menggoda. Siap melahap rakus.

Kuroo jadi berpikir: mungkin, mungkin saja … kalau Akaashi yang melakukannya, si burung akan bangun dengan gembira.

Tapi si burung tetap tidur lelap. Terkulai mengerut kecil, seolah kedinginan—atau justru takut menghadapi dunia yang dipenuhi dengan nafsu besar menggagahi akal sehat. Kening Akaashi dibuat berlipat-lipat heran. Padahal, bisa saja lelaki itu mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk bisa membuat kejantanan siapapun berdiri gagah dan memuntahkan isinya. Pengecualian untuk Kuroo. Si burung masih enggan bangun, tak peduli sudah dilumat sedemikian rupa, bahkan oleh seorang lelaki yang begitu ingin digagahinya.

“Kenapa kau tidak berdiri juga.”

Akaashi bicara pada burungnya. Burungnya semakin malas untuk bangkit. Akaashi kembali mencoba, melumat, menjilat, apa saja agar mampu membangunkan kejantanan Kuroo. Namun semua usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

“Jangan katakan kau tidak suka pada laki-laki, Kuroo-san.”

“Aku memang tidak suka. Pengecualian untukmu.”

“Tapi kelaminmu tidak mau berdiri.”

“Dia memang seperti itu sejak dulu.”

Akaashi memandang heran. “Itukah alasannya mengapa kau tidak mau menyapaku meski aku telah memberi celah?”

“Ya, itulah alasannya.” Jeda. Kuroo berharap Akaashi mengatakan sesuatu, tapi lelaki itu diam saja, seolah menunggunya untuk kembali bicara. “Sepertinya kau senang menghisap milik pria-pria kotor itu, dan kau akan puas melihat mereka memuntahkan isinya ke mukamu. Tapi, lihatlah, milikku tidak bisa bangun. Aku tidak bisa bikin kau puas.”

Akaashi berdiri. Sebelum berdiri, ia merapikan celana Kuroo, menarik resletingnya, memakaikan sabuknya dan mengembalikannya ke kondisi semula. Kuroo kecewa. Ia pikir si burung akan berdiri kalau Akaashi yang menghisapnya. Kuroo kecewa karena Akaashi kecewa.

“Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kelaminmu.”

“Ya, memang. Dan aku sudah menyerah untuk membangunkannya.”

“Dulu pernah bangun?”

“Tentu saja. Sekitar tiga atau empat belas tahun lalu.”

“Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kelaminmu?”

Kuroo teringat sesuatu. Samar sekali. “Aku tidak tahu. Burungku tidak lagi mau bangun setelah aku menyaksikan sesuatu—waktu itu aku masih berumur … sekitar lima atau enam belas tahun. Aku melihat kakak perempuanku mati. Ada sesuatu yang berlendir yang keluar dari celah kelaminnya. Dia mati setelah diperkosa, kurasa.”

“Kenapa kau sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan ceritanya?”

“Aku hanya tidak ingin mengingatnya. Dan aku sudah melupakan nyaris sebagian detailnya.”

“Alasanmu membosankan sekali.”

Kuroo tidak marah. “Memang membosankan sekali.”

Akaashi membuka bilik toilet. “Sebenarnya aku sedang marah malam ini. Aku ingin meluapkan kemarahanku pada kelaminmu, tapi kelaminmu menolak bangun. Aku jadi semakin marah. Aku merasa ditipu.”

“Aku juga merasa ditipu.”

_Aku pikir dia mau bangun asalkan berada di dalam mulutmu._

“Aku tidak menipumu.”

“Memang. Aku merasa ditipu oleh burungku.”

“Kenapa kau selalu menganggap kelaminmu itu seekor burung?”

Kuroo yang semula duduk di atas toilet, akhirnya berdiri, siap mengikuti ke manapun Akaashi pergi. “Karena burungku akan membawaku terbang kalau dia tidak tidur pulas. Bukankah semua kelamin membuat pemiliknya serasa terbang menuju langit ketujuh?”

Akaashi mendengus. “Kuroo-san, dari luar kau sungguh gagah dengan jas, kemeja dan dasi yang membungkus tubuh bagusmu itu. Tapi sebenarnya kau hanya membungkus kemaluanmu dari rasa malu.”

Kuroo tidak menanggapi—dalam hati, ia menyanggahnya.

_Semua burung tidak punya malu._

Mereka ada dan menempel dan menghisap akal sehat tuannya agar melupakan kemanusiaan, dan cuma peduli pada lubang-lubang yang bikin nikmat dengan insting binatang, ketika ejakulasi berada di urutan pertama dalam menuntaskan sesuatu sebelum pekerjaan dan belajar dan mengajar dan lain-lain sebagainya. Kelamin menuntun manusia untuk terus berbuat dosa—tanpa tahu malu.

_Bukankah demikian manusia menamainya kemaluan karena memang tidak punya malu?_

**.**

**.**

Kuroo adalah lelaki setengah sinting.

Begitu pendapat Akaashi.

Bagaimana tidak, setelah semua yang terjadi, tragedi si burung dan drama murahan yang menyertainya—serta kemarahannya yang tidak sampai, lelaki itu masih saja datang ke restoran, duduk di tempat yang sama, memesan kopi yang sama dan memandanginya dengan sorot mata yang sama. Akaashi tidak mengerti. Sudah jelas ada yang salah dengan kelamin lelaki itu, tapi ia juga yakin ada yang salah dengan isi kepala lelaki itu. Benar-benar menjengkelkan (sialnya, ia tak mampu memperlihatkan kejengkelannya, ia tetap saja memasang wajah ramah, tersenyum hangat pada siapa saja yang datang).

Kuroo masih setia duduk di sana. Akaashi merasa terganggu.

Bahkan Kuroo tetap datang ke Bar Luween pada malam harinya. Dan tetap datang meski ia sengaja mempertontonkan kegiatannya dengan Bokuto di bilik toilet.

“Dia sinting.”

Bokuto menghisap rokoknya. “Menurutmu begitu?”

“Tentu saja. Dia memang sinting.”

“Lalu apa bedanya denganmu yang mengutamakan kenikmatan burung orang lain—atau aku yang, tentu saja, mengutamakan kenikmatan burungku?”

Akaashi semakin kesal. Entah kenapa ia menyesal sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Bokuto. “Kenapa kau ikut menyebut kuntulmu itu seekor burung?”

Bokuto tertawa. “Dia memang benar, setiap manusia punya burung yang bikin terbang ke langit ketujuh.”

“Tapi burungnya tidak berdiri, apalagi terbang!”

“Itulah malangnya. Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan?”

Akaashi mendengus. Kuroo masih duduk, mengobrol dengan si bartender wanita yang merangkap sebagai pelacur itu (tahukah wanita itu bahwa kelamin Kuroo tidak bisa berdiri?—tunggu, itu bukan urusannya). Akaashi memperhatikan Kuroo ketika lelaki itu lengah (dan ketika ia sendiri lengah, bibirnya sudah dilumat oleh Bokuto—dan pada saat itulah Kuroo memperhatikannya).

“Kau mau mencoba sesuatu yang menantang, Akaashi?”

Akaashi tidak mau mendengar, sama sekali.

“Ayo kita main bertiga.”

“Dasar sinting.”

Bokuto tertawa sebelum akhirnya kembali melumat bibir Akaashi (dan setelah melumatnya, lelaki nyentrik itu berjalan mendekati Kuroo). Sebelum mendekat itulah Bokuto sempat berbisik di telinganya. “Semua manusia, Akaashi, semua manusia. Mereka semuanya sinting.”

**.**

**.**

Kuroo cuma duduk memandangi, tidak bisa dibilang main bertiga (sebab yang bermain hanya Bokuto dan Akaashi). Kali ini tidak di bilik toilet, tapi di losmen murah yang cukup dekat dengan bar kecil itu.

Mulut Akaashi penuh. Muka Bokuto memerah. Kuroo terpana.

“Sayang sekali, Sobat, kau tidak tahu rasanya jadi aku.”

“Ya, sayang sekali,” kata Kuroo. “Kau juga tidak tahu rasanya jadi aku.”

Tawa Bokuto meledak. Lelaki itu tampaknya adalah tipikal lelaki yang hanya tahu nikmat bersanggama tanpa mau peduli akibat-akibat yang ditimbulkannya—tapi, bukankah semua manusia tidak berpikir mengenai akibat dari bercinta selain menimbulkan efek candu yang dahsyat?

Kuroo menutupi mulutnya ketika Akaashi menelan cairan Bokuto. Ada setitik air mata, entah kenapa. Ia hanya bisa diam. Dan menikmati. Mendadak saja ia jadi berpikir bahwa sudah merupakan pemandangan biasa melihat keadaan Akaashi yang kacau begini. Lelaki itu bangit seraya mengusap permukaan bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

“Sangat berbeda dengan Akaashi yang di restoran, bukan?”

Kuroo setuju. Ketika bekerja di restoran, Akaashi terlihat seperti lelaki baik-baik—seperti tak mengenal dunia malam. Kuroo menyadari sesuatu, malam itu Akaashi tidak banyak bicara, yang terdengar dari mulutnya hanya desahan-desahan tertahan, terlebih ketika Bokuto menerobos bokongnya. Air mata tidak hanya setitik, kali ini melintasi kedua pipi. Sesakit itukah, Kuroo bertanya-tanya. Ataukah Akaashi merasa dilecehkan karena ia menontonnya.

Burung itu tegak dan besar. Keluar masuk.

Kuroo membayangkan ialah yang membuat Akaashi terbang. Bukan Bokuto, bukan pula burungnya yang pemalas itu.

**.**

**.**

Kalau boleh jujur, Akaashi tidak mengenal Kuroo. Ia hanya kebetulan mengetahui sedikit tentang kehidupan lelaki itu di luar dari pakaiannya (tanpa jas, kemeja, dasi, celana—dan tanpa burung yang berdiri). Selain itu, ia tidak mengetahui apa-apa lagi. Tidak pekerjaannya, tidak kekasihnya, tidak pula rumahnya. Ia hanya tahu penyebab kemaluan Kuroo tidak mau bangun; kenangan mengerikan mengenai kakak perempuannya yang mati diperkosa (yang barangkali ditemukan dalam keadaan telanjang, dengan banyak sekali luka lebam serta sperma di antara celah kelaminnya, yang ditemukan pertama kali oleh Kuroo).

Tapi ada sesuatu di dalam diri Kuroo yang membuat Akaashi merasa terjerat (ia enggan mengakuinya, tapi ia tahu ia tak mampu melupakan wajah lelaki itu ketika ia pertama kali menghisapnya). Mata itu—ya, mata itu; memandanginya ke manapun ia melangkah, mengawasi dengan tajam, mengikuti dan terus mengikuti. Bahkan ketika batang Bokuto yang tengah memenuhi dirinya, mata itu tetap memandangnya dengan sorot yang sama.

Mendadak Akaashi teringat sesuatu:

Bahwa Kuroo tidak ingin membuatnya kecewa. Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah si burung yang sudah lama tidur panjang itu (dan tidak tahu kapan bakal bangun—atau justru tidak akan bangun sama sekali). Kuroo tidak mampu memuaskan Akaashi dari sudut pandang si burung. Tapi kepuasan bukan hanya perkara seks dan sperma, pikirnya. Bokuto melesak masuk semakin dalam. Kuroo memandangnya. Akaashi memandang Kuroo. Tiba-tiba air mata jatuh melintasi pipi.

Kepuasan adalah ketika mata itu—ya, mata itu, tetap memandangnya tak peduli siapa yang tengah bersanggama dengannya.

Akaashi membayangkan Kuroo-lah yang membuatnya terbang. Tahi kucing mengenai burung yang malas bangun itu.[]

**12:20 AM – 22 March 2017**

 

 **Epilogo** :

**SEPERTI GAGAK, MATAMU MENYALA MENIKMATI DOSA**

**.**

**.**

Banyak hal yang Akaashi benci dalam hidup; termasuk asap rokok dan bau sperma.

Tapi dalam hidup, ia banyak melakukan hal-hal yang dibencinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, dunia yang kejam ini tidak memberinya pilihan. Ayahnya mati bunuh diri, meninggalkan utang-piutang yang tidak sedikit (bahkan, jika itu berarti ia bekerja tanpa henti di restoran selama dua tahun tanpa makan tanpa minum, hanya bekerja dan mengumpulkan uang, utang belum mampu ditutup). Akaashi tidak memiliki keterampilan lain—ia hanya bisa mengandalkan tenaganya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia dipertemukan dengan Bokuto di Bar Luween, bar kecil yang tersembunyi dari riuhnya kota besar.

_Kenapa kau tidak mengandalkan mulutmu, Akaashi?_

Akaashi tidak percaya ia melakukannya. Ia tidak masalah kalau itu Bokuto, sama sekali. Dilihat dari berbagai aspek (minus kegemarannya minum-minum dan bermain perempuan), Akaashi, kadang, ini jarang sekali terjadi, ia akan berpikir betapa menyenangkan andai Bokuto bersedia menjadi … menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, ia selalu merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri setelah berpikir demikian. Merupakan hal mustahil bagi Bokuto yang senang menikmati kebebasan itu mau terikat dengannya.

Lambat-laun ia mulai tak acuh. Semua manusia sama saja; busuk. Ia mulai terbiasa menggunakan mulutnya untuk memuaskan batang-batang kotor pria-pria bau tahi (tidak mengapa, yang terpenting ada uang dalam jumlah besar di kantong celana mereka). Sesekali ia mengandalkan bokongnya (dengan tarif yang jauh lebih mahal, tentu saja). Hanya satu tahun, utang-piutang ayahnya lunas terbayarkan—meski ia harus menahan rasa mual dan jijik tak terkira, Akaashi merasa hal itu bukan masalah baginya.

Tapi Akaashi belum berhenti dari pekerjaan itu. Perlahan ia menyadari bahwa uang datang dengan mudah kalau ia mengandalkan mulut dan bokongnya. Ia berpikir bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran tidak banyak memberinya uang (suatu hari, ia pernah ingin berhenti, namun urung setelah manajer memintanya untuk tetap bekerja—karena perempuan-perempuan itu, wanita-wanita bergincu tebal itu, cuma mau dilayani olehnya. Tentu, tentu, setelah ada pembicaraan mengenai kenaikan gaji).

Ia bekerja dari jam sembilan pagi hingga lima sore di restoran, dan jam sepuluh malam hingga tiga pagi di bar kecil (bukan pekerjaan, sebetulnya, ia hanya datang ketika ia butuh uang lebih, empat atau lima kali dalam seminggu, dengan jam yang juga tidak menentu—menyesuaikan saja). Dalam jeda waktu lima jam yang kosong itu, ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dan hal itu terus dilakukannya nyaris setiap hari.

Tapi Bokuto selalu ada untuknya (tidak selalu, sebetulnya, setidaknya lelaki nyentrik itu bakal muncul kalau ia butuh). Yang demikian itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Bokuto akan bicara semalaman, menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang membuatnya sedikit-banyak tertawa, ditambah segelas bir bulan—atau kalau sedang ada uang banyak, wiski bintang akan menjadi pilihan—kemudian, tentu saja, diakhiri kegiatan yang sama; menghisap atau ditusuk (atau keduanya). Bokuto membuat hidupnya sedikit ringan, tanpa peduli pada drama-drama murahan yang membuntutinya selama ini; kematian ayahnya, utang-piutang, pekerjaan kotor.

Namun, Akaashi tetaplah Akaashi. Dan Bokuto tetaplah Bokuto. Akaashi masih saja menaruh harapan dan Bokuto akan selalu meruntuhkan harapan-harapan itu.

_Aku bertemu perempuan yang cantik sekali, Akaashi!_

Ia tidak mau mendengar apa pun. Hari demi hari, minggu yang terus berlalu. Bokuto lenyap (namun lantas kembali, menemaninya, memanfaatkannya, membuatnya kembali hilang arah). Hingga malam itu Bokuto pergi bersama dua perempuan jalang, tertawa-tawa, menepuk-nepuk pundak si perempuan mesra, tanpa sekalipun menolehkan wajah padanya. Akaashi merasa dadanya bergejolak panas. Ia mau marah—dan kemarahan itu, bagaimanapun caranya, harus segera diluapkan.

(Kemudian ia melihat lelaki itu; Kuroo Tetsuro, lelaki yang sudah berminggu-minggu memperhatikannya baik di bar maupun di restoran. Dan ia tahu ke mana harus meluapkan amarahnya—tentu, tentu ke kejantanan Kuroo.)

Tapi kejantanan Kuroo sama sekali tidak jantan. Terkulai terus, malas bangun.

“Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kelaminmu.”

Akaashi jadi mengetahui rahasia besar Kuroo: kisah sedih mengenai kematian kakak perempuannya yang menjadi penyebab burungnya tidak bisa ngaceng.

**.**

**.**

Akaashi menyukai apa pun yang berkenaan dengan Kuroo—kecuali si burung yang tertidur pulas itu, tentu saja. Ia suka pada selera pakaian Kuroo; kemeja dibalut jas, dasi bermotif unik dengan warna lembut, kontras dengan gaya rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Terkesan seperti orang penting yang tidak penting.

Setelah permainan sinting bertiga itu, ia semakin dekat dengan Kuroo. Rupanya lelaki tersebut senang membaca buku, dan buku apa pun akan dikisahkan secara lisan padanya—begini, begitu, si pemeran utama punya mata api, api yang menyambar siapa saja yang berbuat dosa[*]. Akaashi senang mendengarnya, buku-buku yang dibaca dan dikisahkan kembali oleh Kuroo itu. Ia tak pernah merasa bosan. Selalu ada hal-hal menarik dari cerita-cerita itu. Sesekali ia mengomentari, kenapa begini, kenapa begitu, dan Kuroo akan dengan senang hati menjelaskan.

Tapi, lebih, lebih dari semua itu, Akaashi paling menyukai bagaimana cara Kuroo memandangnya—ya, ya, memandangnya dengan sorot mata itu; tak terdefinisi, tetapi menggairahkan, jauh, jauh lebih menggairahkan dari kegiatan bermasturbasi. Mata yang sedemikian pekat, seumpama jelaga. Mata gagak yang tengah menikmati daging busuk manusia—dalam, dalam, dalam sekali. Menikmati dosa.

Akaashi merasa ditelanjangi hanya dengan tatapan Kuroo. Lupakan masalah si burung, ia sudah cukup puas ditatap sedemikian intim oleh sepasang mata gagak itu.[]

**3:23 PM – 25 March 2017**

[*] baca Pria Mata Api


End file.
